Tragic Fairytale
by shadowninja1718
Summary: She knew from the very start that she was not destined to have the perfect fairytale ending that she wanted, especially when forced to change Sora's memories and her only comfort being the ever so annoying Axel. AxelxNaminé


"You know the plan?"

Of course she knew the plan. It was simple yet her captors had told her probably seven times by now like she couldn't understand. She didn't even know how she had been found. She just remembered waking up in darkness, not knowing what was what. Someone in a hooded cloak had grabbed her arm and pulled her out. They didn't say anything to her and left just like that, leaving her in the middle of nowhere. That was when _they_ had found her.

It was unnerving having Marluxia standing over the her, almost breathing down her neck. She had yet to respond to him, and he was probably waiting for an answer because of course she was the girl who couldn't comprehend anything.

"Yes."

"Good." Marluxia said, a hint of a smirk starting to appear as he began walking to the middle of the room, "It will be so easy to overthrow the organization."

"The _hero_ should be here soon."

Naminé's head jerked to who had just entered the room.

Larxene was smirking at her, knowing that she was most certainly not comfortable with the situation. Memories of the threats flooded back into her mind, causing her to bite her lip.

_"Well Naminé? Are you going to help?" Marluxia asked, towering over her. She was sitting in a chair, hands folded as she kept her gaze on the floor. Her drawings littered the floor from Larxene ripping away the sketch pad from her hands and throwing the sketch pad against the wall, causing the loose papers to come flying out._

_"I..." Naminé paused, wanting to say no. Larxene was approaching her, hands on her hips._

_Larxene bent down to Naminé's level, forcing her to look at her. "If you don't agree to do this, we'll make sure to keep you locked up here for the rest of your pitiful life. Do you really want that? To be alone knowing that you never got to experience _anything_?"_

_Naminé pursed her lips together, letting out a nervous sigh. "I'll ... I'll do it."_

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Larxene said as she walked over to Marluxia. Naminé looked down at her new sketchpad, having only drawn one new picture on it. It was a picture of Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

"I agree."

Larxene and Marluxia looked over as a portal appeared before them. A familiar red head stepped out, scanning over the three people in the room.

"Well well, Axel, what brings you here?" Larxene asked in a sickenly sweet tone.

"I think you know what." Axel said, not bothering to look at Larxene, instead looking at Marluxia.

Silence engulfed the room as Marluxia and Axel seemed to stare each other down. Marluxia chuckled, closing his eyes. "Very well."

"Good." Axel said, leaning against the wall, standing out like a sore thumb against the white wall. Silence took over once more as everyone waited for what was to come. Soon enough, a loud creaking sound echoed throughout the Castle Oblivion, signaling that someone had entered the castle.

"I believe it's time I greet the key bearer. Watch the witch." Marluxia said as he summoned a portal before he disappeared inside it.

"Finally, we'll get to see some action soon." Larxene grinned before she looked at Naminé, "Don't go chickening out on us, Naminé."

"I won't..." Naminé said, leaning against her chair, her small hope of getting out of this situation beginning to vanish. She peered over at Axel who was currently examining the plain and empty room before she looked back down at her drawing.

"Why don't you go watch, Larxene? I'm sure you're just dying to see what this Sora kid as in store for us." Axel suggested, looking over at her.

"I think I will." Larxene said as she let out a sigh, "though I'm _terribly_ sorry that you'll have to watch this useless thing. She's not even interesting." Larxene said, a portal appearing beside her. Naminé fought the urge to glare at her as Larxene laughed before entering her portal and disappearing.

"Why are you here?"

Axel looked over at the small girl, arching an eyebrow as if the answer were obvious. "You wanted my help, didn't you?"

* * *

Well this was short, but all of the beginnings of my stories are short. I know this chapter wasn't very entertaining or exciting but just wait.

Also, I know I should be working on my other stories but I randomly got an idea for an Axel and Namine fanfic.


End file.
